The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicles, and specifically to the field of self-driving vehicles. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of automatically triggering specific alarms and/or alerts to a proximate entity from a vehicle based on whether the vehicle is in autonomous mode or manual mode.
Self-driving vehicles (SDVs) are vehicles that are able to autonomously drive themselves through private and/or public spaces. Using a system of sensors that detect the location and/or surroundings of the SDV, logic within or associated with the SDV controls the propulsion, stopping, and steering of the SDV based on the sensor-detected location and surroundings of the SDV.